


outlining wet sidewalks in halogen

by colocakes



Category: Incest! The Musical
Genre: A long walk home, F/M, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, not sure how to spell their names i'm running wild here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colocakes/pseuds/colocakes
Summary: The road stretched out before them, tapering off into darkness. To their backs, the slowly emptying school building stood.The future is hazy, but as long as they have each other, they can make it home.
Relationships: Alex Harris/Katie Harris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	outlining wet sidewalks in halogen

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old old old oneshot but y'know what  
> its gonna be out there  
> enjoy, world

000000000000

The road stretched out before them, tapering off into darkness. To their backs, the slowly emptying school building stood. Couples passed them by, holding hands and murmuring to one another quietly.

Alex and Katie stood in the entrance of the building, unmoving. The remnants of a song drifted from the gym and Alex found himself wishing they could turn back and head inside. Keep slow dancing, entangled and oblivious to the world around them.

A glance told him that his sister felt the same. He knew the curve of her jaw, the tension in her shoulders. Knew that, like him, she was looking out at the road as if it held all of her long held ambitions. One by one, they were swallowed by the night.

Worse, was the lack of clarity.

Who knew what was waiting for them around the corner?

Swallowing hard, Alex reminded himself that they should have considered that before they'd made a show of their love. A show that he was certain their parents had heard about by now. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or worried that their parents weren’t waiting in the parking lot.

Katie was shaking beside him. He took her hand, lacing their fingers together. She squeezed back. “It'll be alright.”

She nodded, but he didn’t think she believed him. Alex didn’t blame her. He wasn’t sure he believed that either.

Looking up, he searched the night sky. The darkness spread out for miles, all encompassing. Stars speckled it, like diamonds. Katie leaned against him, and he felt his heart lurch. “You think Donnie and Marie have room at their place?”

Alex snorted. A faint smile pulled at the girl's lips. “Maybe.”

Silence settled over them, the tension easing. There were as many possibilities as there were stars in the sky. They could take this road, follow its winding curves and go home. Or maybe, they could meander down another path.

“We've got nothing to lose.” he said, resting his chin on his sister's head.

“How about a roof and scholarships?” Katie remarked, wryly.

“We can manage.” Alex assured, putting his best smile on. “We're smart.”

The girl rolled her eyes, but didn’t argue it. Another beat of silence passed, before the doors closed behind them. The counselor shuffled passed, offering a fleeting glance. His steps were clumsy and Alex wondered how much he'd drank. One by one, the lights began to shut off inside.

You don’t have to go home, but you cant stay here, eh?

“Lets go.” Alex nudged his sister.

Katie bit her lip, standing up straight and eying the parking lot wearily. Hands still clasped, they moved slowly along the sidewalk. It felt surreal. Alone in the world, bright spots of light illuminating the path before them, as if they were exploring a dream.

It would burst soon enough. But for now, as they walked along hand in hand, they could put the future aside.

00000000000


End file.
